Encounter
by UndeadWitch
Summary: One encounter he suddenly had this dead bloodlust look in his eyes which told her that he was hiding that darkness within him. Yet, he doesn't allow that darkness to be free, he suppresses it with all his might. She developed a craving, to see more of that dark look in his eyes. Set in Nep-Nep Connect verse. Dark themes.


_Set in the Nep-Nep Connect Verse, it's a crossover between Compile Heart IPs such as Neptunia and Fairy Fencer F with a twist._

 _Summary: One encounter he suddenly had this dead blood lust look in his eyes which told her that he was hiding that darkness within him. Yet, he doesn't allow that darkness to be free, he suppresses it with all his might. She developed a craving, to see more of that dark look in his eyes._

 _Don't expect any romance, just merely corrupt obsession and a wolf in sheep's clothing._

* * *

Their encounters would be anything but, heartwarming. Ever since she allowed her inner demons to be free and consume her, this 'Chaos Form' she earned because of it has allowed her to see what she was truly destined for, and that is to revive the Vile God whom is also her ancestor. The woman known as DQD merely told her to do what she like as long she continued to spread despair and chaos across the world. The Vile God would be proud of his descendant as unsealing the deity would bring upon unthinkable chaos the world has never seen.

However in the process it led to her encountering a certain Fencer that she adores being mistreated by, and enjoys seeing the cold merciless look in those silver eyes of his. The Vile God shrine maiden giggles to herself, enjoying this game of Cat and Mouse she initiated between herself and that Fencer, She wasn't ashamed to admit that she was a masochist and perhaps a bit of a sadist, and she finds herself enjoying her encounters with that man not for good intentions by any means, but then one encounter he suddenly had this dead blood lust look in his eyes which told her that he was hiding that darkness within him. Yet, he doesn't allow that darkness to be free, he suppresses it with all his might. She developed a craving, to see more of that dark look in his eyes.

She smiled as she sat down at a table, even ordered a beverage for him to get him to come to her table after following him inside the Zelwinds's tavern where quests were to be accepted and completed.. He always does and she couldn't understand why would he actually do so every time. She grumbled in disgust when a waitress gave him a wink as she handed him the drink she ordered for him. It's not that she was jealous, it was just plain annoying, who needs romance in their life, clearly not herself as she always been alone. She watched the two talk, then he finally spotted her probably after the waitress told him about where the drink came from she presumed, and there they were those eyes. Those silver eyes that had held hope and light a few moments ago were corroded into despair and darkness that quickly when they made eye contact with her own magenta eyes. She merely smirked as he walked towards her table and took the seat across from her.

"Tiara…what is it that you want this time?" His tone forcefully polite, but she could tell it held all kinds of malice in it.

"Oh my, Sherman why must you be so cold towards me, and yet so nice towards other women" Tiara merely teased as she sips on her drink, she never really liked alcohol to begin with.

"Enough with the games, you consistently call me towards your table, in public every time" He frowned, holding up his beverage. "Or are you going to keep the beverages coming to continue getting my attention….

"There will be an attack on Lowee" The Vile God shrine maiden interrupted him, her tone now ominous and serious.

"Lowee? One of the nations in the continent known as Gamindustri correct?" The blond fencer inquired, she had his real attention now.

"Yes, DQD has targeted that place after her successful attempts on Leanbox and Lastation" Tiara replied, sipping her drink as the alcohol burns in her throat. How the hell can Sherman stand this crap, she thought to herself.

"And you're telling me this because… no wait let me guess" Sherman sighed, taking a drink of his own beverage before continuing. "You want me to track you down because you will take part in the operation correct?"

Tiara merely giggled, he knows her so well already!

"Correct! You just understand people so easily" She smiled rather darkly. Sherman merely growled annoyed, his silver eyes darken once more.

"May I ask why are you constantly following me around?" His tone was eerily calm, as he makes eye contact. There it is! Those eyes, those eyes she was obsessed with! His cold gaze sending chills down her spine. She almost wants to gouge his eyes out and keep them to herself.

"Isn't it obvious by now?"

"I'm never returning your romantic feelings you have what so ever towards me."

"Not that! It's the darkness in you… I can sense it, as its grasp for release, " Now it was Tiara's turn to have her eyes darken as she spoke. "And, you suppress it knowing very well what sins you committed, and yet you won't let it consume you, now why is that?" Her arm and torso leans over to stretch across the wooden table as her hand reaches to caress his cheek, he tenses, but his expression remains calm and dark. "You're quite the wolf in sheep's clothing, Sherman" He couldn't touch her or fight her, not in a public place, and she knows very well how much it would frustrates him. She always know what buttons to press to anger him, and by the gods does she enjoy it. Then suddenly she couldn't breathe, there was a secure pressure around her neck, and looking down to see his hand grasping her neck, he could feel her pulse against his thumb. She curses herself not paying attention to everything else other than his eyes.

"You always chose public places in doing so I couldn't lay a hand on you, but the flaw in your plan for this time is that you've chosen the farthest table from the public eye" He spoke, eerily calm and voice full of malice. "And if you scream for help… it won't look good on you either, after all I can't seem to believe that I have to put my hands on a disgusting blood descendant of the Vile God, my sworn enemy or be touched by one. The public isn't aware of your malicious intent for now it seems…do you understand?" that last sentence came out with a threatening growl, his eyes never leaving hers as Tiara let out a soft whimper, nodding. If she called for help, he'll reveal to the public that she carries the blood of the Vile God and see him as a hero for killing her. It was terrifying how he could easily end her life without his fairy partner, but those thrills are what she craved and so she listened to him. He's always wins much to her frustration however.

"Ca...can you let go?" She struggled to breath, as Sherman did let go of her neck, only to reach for her wrist, bruising it from his already tight grasp. Tiara coughs as she tries to recover, and flinches from his painful grip.

"You're not running this time…" A most familiar smile crept up on his facial features, he was enjoying this. Then again she always enjoyed angering him so this must be karma she deduced. "Now then…. I may have an offer that suits both of our interests"

"Oh and what is that? I thought I wasn't worth one night?"

"Of course, you have such a vulgar mind, but no. Not that kind of offer...as if anyways"

"H-How dare you-" But, she got cut off.

"You will become my informer, I want you to give me any intel about any more of you… Chaos beings appearing, where they're going to strike next, and anything about the woman that turn you into...this"

Tiara scoffed, feeling rather insulted, sure it felt good being insulted by him, but at the same time that was...hurtful.

"Oh? And what do I get in return?" She asked, their eyes never leaving one another.

"I won't kill you" was his response.

She merely laughed, and winces causing her to stop laughing as his grip tightens. J..Just how much strength was he holding back!?

"And… I will allow this foolish game of yours to continue" Sherman continued, "Would that suffice?"

"..." She had to think about it, before asking a question to him. "Can we…continue treating each other horribly? While this partnership will definitely be professional, I want to keep it a secret and I want us to engage in fights or situations like this…"

"You're quite the masochist, then again...the same can perhaps be said about myself" The blond sighs as his smile became dark, letting go of her wrist which left a noticeable bruise and holding his drink in a toast towards her own "Very well that will seem acceptable…partner"

"Hmm… partners huh… I can get used to this type of partnership" Tiara smiles sinisterly, their glasses making a 'clinking' noise before they finish downing the rest of their beverage as the two discuss their 'plans'.

After all there is a saying they both go by: _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer…_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Considering that Eryn has no memories, I concluded that Sherman and Tiara have actually yet to meet each other in Nep-Nep Connect, and then Chaos Tiara and Sherman were revealed right by each other. And so, Sherman first impression of Tiara would be her in her Chaos form! I just had to write this one shot, depicting what kind of relations Sherman and Chaos Tiara would have since its most likely going to be very different from their relations in their own series._


End file.
